


Sam's Dog

by WolfMeister



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Other, Sam gets a dog, Sam's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a dog for Sam and thats about it really</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 33rd Birthday Sam Winchester!! (you should really get that dog you want)

Dean had told Sam that he was going on a food run, which wasn’t completely wrong as he did stop by the nearest Gas ‘n’ Sip, but really, he went to the pound. It’s Sam’s 33rd birthday, and Dean wanted to get him something special, especially with all that’s been happening, and he thought that a dog would help Sam (both of them really) take their minds off, well, everything. The only problem, Dean has no clue what type of dog to get his little brother. He figured a small dog isn’t really either of their type, so none of those.

So when Dean gets to the pound, he just takes a look around at all the different dogs, thinking that he’ll just pick the one that reminds him most like Sam. And it doesn’t take long until a German Shepherd Rottweiler mix catches Dean’s eye. So he gets it, doesn’t name it, he’ll let Sam have the honor of naming the dog. Though as the dog climbs into the back seat of the Impala, he begins to wonder if this was actually a good idea.

“Hey! Sammy!” Dean calls, walking down the stairs of the bunker with the dog right behind. “Come help me put the food away!” Dean hears his younger brother’s thunderous footsteps coming toward him and places the plastic bags of food on the table (he remembered to get dog food as well).

“Really Dean? You can’t put the food away yourself?” Sam questions loudly before turning into the room. Once he does though, his steps falter and his eyes flit from the dog to his brother.

“Not when I’ve got a dog on a leash,” Dean responds nonchalantly. The elder Winchester bends down and unclips the said dog’s leash, and it bounds straight toward Sam. The dog jumps on Sam, pawing at his stomach and attempting to lick his face. Sam laughs and kneels down, allowing the dog to fully cover the moose’s face in slobber.

“What’s his name?” Sam wonders, turning his mouth away from the long tongue. Dean shrugs, smiling down (jeez, for once, this kid is tall!) at his brother and leaning against the table. Sam looks lovingly at the dog, scratching behind his ears. “Bandit, I’m naming you Bandit.” Then he pats Bandit on the head and stands up, engulfing Dean in a hug. “Thank you Dean.”

“Well, happy birthday Sammy!” Dean exclaims, patting his brother on the back. “It’s no problem.” Sam holds Dean out at arm length, eyebrow raised. “The bunker felt like it was missing a third body,” Dean mumbles, a sort of sorrow dimming his eyes. “And I thought that maybe it was time you actually got a dog.”


End file.
